The DigiAnecdote Collection
by Mewgia Mirrorcoat
Summary: A collection of very short, relatively humourous stories concerning the Digidestined and their partners, families, friends, and lives in general. NEW: Davis has an idea, and surprisingly, Ken really, really likes it.
1. A Two Fingered Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Or Izzy's laptop.

A/N: All the following stories are meant to take place either close to the end of 02 or soon after it. I'll let you decide how old the characters are. However, I go by a few of the Japanese original ideas from the anime, such as using Digimentals, and it having been three years instead of four between 01 and 02. Enough of me talking - enjoy!

A Two Fingered Game

Izzy tapped madly on his laptop. He always did this, pleasantly listening to the peaceful sounding of light taps and clicks as he typed, whether it was notes on new research, new ideas, or a program he was working on. Most of the time, it was almost calming, the sort of thing that he could meditate to (if he ever wanted to).

But he wasn't paying attention to the fact that the tapping had turned into a fast, frenzied, and somewhat panicked march.

Ken, who was sitting in the same room, noticed the abrupt change, and lifted an eyebrow. It didn't seem logical for Izzy to break his normal rhythm and suddenly sound like he was typing for his life. He looked up from his book and glanced at the back of the laptop sitting on a nearby table. Izzy's head was simply buried behind it.

Sighing, Ken closed the book he'd just finished and got up off the floor where he'd been lounging the past half hour. He walked over to Izzy, and immediately noticed that Izzy was only tapping on two keys. Blinking, he brought his head around to the front of the laptop to see what was going on.

A little penguin was waddling madly toward the end of along course, while racing against it was a large, proud looking cheetah. The penguin was winning, and as Ken figured out by looking at Izzy's concentrated face, the penguin's speed was controlled by how quickly the two buttons were pressed. As he watched, the penguin suddenly lost speed as Izzy released his aching hands, and a fat red "Game Over" read as the cheetah sped up and won.

"What's this about?" Ken asked the older boy.

"A game I wrote to protect your codes," Izzy answered. "It works well, I just don't know if it will work if someone actually beats all 100 levels."

Ken only nodded. He knew what codes Izzy was talking aout, and was a little curious as to how Izzy was protecting the codes. "and what happens if all the levels are beaten?"

Izzy shrugged. "It shows a coded message with all the codes in it. Right now, I just wrote them in Spanish, so it'll work for a while."

"Then should we test something?"

Izzy pressed in some more commands, and Ken saw the penguin and cheetah start up again. Izzy began to tap alternately on the "a" and "s" keys, quickly, and as Ken watched, the penguin easily got to the finish line, with bright red letters popping up showing, "Level 1 Complete!"

"Your turn!" Izzy grinned, scooting over a little on his chair to let Ken sit.

Ken grinned back as he set his book down and sat slightly on the chair.

One hour later, Cody walked in with Armadillomon and stared for a moment at the two boys on the same chain, red in the face, both tapping looked like 1 key each, or sometimes one would take over while the other rested his hands.

"Uh...guys?" Armadillomon asked, as Cody stood speechless.

"Can't talk. Gotta tap," was Izzy's response.

Cody peered at the laptop screen. He saw the penguin barely beating the cheetah, and then, a giant red "Level 100 Complete! Congratulations!"

Ken and Izzy both sat back in unison, sweaty, tired, and victorious. They grinned at each other as many things began appearing, among them some phrases in Spanish.

Cody looked closely at them.

"Why the Spanish?"

Izzy waved a hand dismissively, while Ken shrugged.

Cody only shook his head. "If you really like someone Ken, why don't you just tell them, instead of hiding everything in a game?"

Ken only blushed and grinned.


	2. Lunch Misadventures

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Enjoy the story!

Lunch Misadventures

"So," Matt began, "When are you going to tell Kari you like her?"

"Huh?" TK blinked, stopping his idle tapping on the table. "Oh, that..." the younger boy blushed. "I...kinda accidentally told her a while ago."

"Oh," Matt sighed, thinking. "When was that?"

TK shrugged, watching as the door to the restaurant opened. "Back when Ken was still evil."

Matt whistled. "You need to talk to her some more, man!"

"Talk to who?" a voice came from the side of the table booth. Matt and TK turned to the side and saw Kari standing right next to the table, her hands on her hips. Behind her, Tai, Davis, and Ken also walked up, grinning.

"My mom," TK quickly said before his brother could say anything. Though TK didn't notice, Matt gave Tai a meaningful look. Tai just nodded in understanding.

"So, we're all up for lunch, what's on the menu?" Davis stretched, letting his arms reach up.

Matt handed him a menu. "Have a look."

Ken looked over the table. "I don't think we'll all fit in just this booth," he said, eyeing the space.

Tai slid into the space next to Matt, grinning widely. "Well, we'll make it work! Just be glad the digimon are all off having their own party, else we'd take up three tables."

Just as Kari was about to slide in next to TK, Tai gave Matt a knowing look and stopped his sister. Matt spoke, "I think that if we do need more than one table, the two of you ought to sit at one together."

Both TK and Kari blushed, much to Davis' chagrin and the other boy's amusement. Kari sighed, and quickly slid into the seat. "We can all fit Tai, us younger kids are smaller anyway."

Ken looked at the space doubtfully. "Or we can all get an extra chair, since I suppose the older boys are so big they can't fit in anyone else." He grinned as he said this.

Both Matt and Tai gave him a look of disbelief and glared, while Davis snorted next to him. But then as Davis turned to go get a chair, he caught a glance out the window. His jaw dropped. "Code J!" he yelled.

Matt, Tai, and TK all paled. "On second thought, leave the chair for now," Matt said, as he then immediately ducked down under the table. Tai moved over and Davis slid into where Tai had just been sitting. While Kari blinked, confused, Ken quickly caught onto what was going on and moved in front of the table, blocking the underneath area from view.

June Motomiya walked into the restaurant, looking confused. The boys all turned towards her, feigning amusement. "What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"I'm looking for Matt, I thought he might be here," she answered.

Kari decided to help out the boys. "No, he's s not here. He had to go to TK's house to grab something."

"Yeah, said something about picking up a new mike," Tai piped up.

June blinked. "Okay, thanks!" she left.

A few moments later, Ken saw her leave. "Coast clear."

There was an audible sigh from under the table. TK took the moment to poke fun at his brother. "When are you going to tell June you like here?" he said mockingly.

"Shut up," came Matt's voice.


	3. Directing Traffic?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Cha.

A/N: I just want to add something: The reason these stories are so short is because I originally wrote these on college-rule notebook paper. I made a limit for myself, saying that I could only use up one sheet of notebook paper, both sides. ; So they're short...and besides, I have relatively small handwriting, so it's longer than it could be...enjoy!

Directing...Traffic?

By Mewgia Mirrorcoat

Ken and Davis walked up to the crosswalk, waiting patiently for the light to turn red. As the cars zoomed by, Davis calmly leaned on one leg, tapping his foot. Ken noticed, and decided to make some light conversation.

"You know, this area actually has the worst traffic in all of Tamachi," he said, glancing as one of the cars switched lanes, then made a U-turn onto the one-way street.

Davis saw the car, winced, and then looked back at the street again. "And you cross this all the time?"

Ken shook his head. "No, I only crossed when I was running from some rampant digimon a while ago. I usually take a different route."

"Then why are we taking this route now?"

A voice came from Ken's backpack. "Who was the one who diverted us into missing the right stop?"

Davis fell silent, cringing in embarrassment, as his own backpack twitched.

The two were silent for a little bit, every now and then commenting at passing cars. And finally, when the sign for a crossing lit up, Davis stepped off the curb, wanting nothing more than to get across the street.

He ended up running for his life.

A green car honked and whizzed right past him, missing him by inches. Davis yelped, jumping into the air as another car nearly ran him over. In desperation, he ran as fast as he could between cars, into the next lane, another car whizzing by behind him.

Finally, he stood one lane away from the curb on the other side, wincing as yet another flew past in front of him. In exasperation, he turned towards the cars, yelling, "HEY, CUT IT OUT!!!"

He was met with a shove in the back as Ken pushed him to the curb.

Davis was not happy with the cars and traffic in general. "What is up with that traffic?!" he hissed angrily.

"And what was that shove?" came Veemon's voice from his backpack.

"That was me, making sure we didn't get killed," Ken answered, brushing away some hair.

The two looked out onto the street they'd crossed, wondering about the street some more. Then a voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Hey, are you the two kids who cut off traffic around Christmas with those monsters?"

The two boys turned to the speaker, a policeman who was grinning. They looked at each other in shock, not knowing what to do. Were they busted for doing that during the fight with Blackwargreymon?

"Oh, don't worry. I have a job for you two..."

Ten minutes later found Davis and Ken at their new afternoon activity.

"RED LIGHT!!!" Davis yelled from his vantage point.

At once, Stingmon and Exveemon jumped into the street, blocking off all cars except the ones that were supposed to go. A few screams shot through the air.

"It's all right! We're mostly harmless!" Stingmon yelled back at the cars, though he didn't convince anyone. More screams filled the air.

Ken sighed from on top of Stingmon as he waved a red crossing flag, wondering what his mom would think when she heard that he was directing traffic in the most traffic infested section of Tamachi.

"GREEN LIGHT!!!"

The two digimon jumped out of the street. Ken glanced at the smiling policeman. "I could get used to this," he murmured.


	4. Pookie the Bucket Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Also, I came up with this scene after reading "My Boyfriend's Boxers" by Jenashu, so go read that to see where this came from. So the credit for the idea behind it should go to Jenashu. Hopefully, I'm not offending anyone (like Jenashu) by writing this...

Pookie the Bucket Hat

"Hey Kari!"

Kari looked up from where she was reading, her eyes searching for the voice who had spoken. She smiled when her eyes found TK walking towards her with a couple books in hand, but she didn't get up from her place where she sat with her back against a tree. "TK! Hi!"

"So what are you doing?" he asked, bending down in front her, casting a shadow onto her.

Kari just smiled back. Reading," she held up her book.

TK plopped down in the grass next to her on the left, looking up towards the sun through the branches. "Nice reading place. Can I join you?"

"Sure, it's not like I would say no," Kari commented, grinning to herself as she immersed herself into her book again. TK opened one of his books as well, and soon the two were peacefully reading.

After about five minutes, she felt someone poke her left shoulder. Kari smiled mischievously and without looking up from her book, surreptitiously poked TK back in the arm. A moment later, she felt another poke and so she returned it, this time looking up over at TK.

TK gave her a look of feigned sadness, though Kari could tell he was having trouble keeping a straight face. "Kari, stop poking me," he said in an innocent, little-kiddish upset voice.

Kari decided to play along. "But I didn't poke you! Pookie did!"

"Pookie?" TK has to laugh at that.

"Yeah!" Kari got a fantastic idea and pointed at TK's head. "Pookie's right there, it's been poking you!"

TK pouted, not understanding what Kari was getting at, but playing along anyway. "That's not nice Kari, blaming others!"

"But Pookie did!" At that, Kari playfully snatched of TK's hat. TK made a grab for it, laughing, as Kari pulled it away. Kari in turn placed her hand in the hat and made it into a sort of hand puppet. "See?" she said, pointing at the hat.

TK kept laughing. "It's not Pookie!"

"But I am Pookie!" Kari made a new hand puppet say, in a funny lower voice. Then she made her voice go back to normal. "See? It's name is Pookie!"

"Kari!" TK yelled indignantly.

Kari jumped up, leaving her books on the ground. "Aw, isn't Pookie sweet? No wonder you wear it all the time!"

TK jumped up too, still laughing. "Kari, gimme back my hat!"

"Hi, my name is Pookie!!" Kari made the hat say again. At that, TK playfully lunged towards her, and Kari jumped away, and around the tree. Soon, the two started a game of chase around the tree.

"C'mon TK, don't you want Pooke?"

"KAAAARIIII!!!"

The sound of laughter made Kari suddenly stop and turn. TK didn't stop fast enough and ran straight into her, and the two fell to the ground, TK partially sitting on top of Kari.

Yolei was laughing as hard as she could, with Cody glancing at all three older kids in concern. Kari and TK looked at each other, and suddenly seeing what position they were in, yelped and jumped about three feet away from each other.

"Ummm...here's Pookie," Kari deftly handed TK his hat.

TK blushed as he took his hat back. "It's not Pookie," he mumbled, not noticing Kari turn red as well.


	5. The Insult Game

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Or the small song clip thing that is sung at the end of the story. Okay, when I wrote this, I happened to be listening to Utada Hikaru's "Time Will Tell" (at least, that's what I think it's called). She's such a good vocal artist.

The Insult Game

Staring at the sky from under the shade of the trees, six teenagers calmly lounged in positions on the grass. Four of the six seemed perfectly normal, but seemingly silent wile they watched the last two who were sitting by each other, but seemingly at odds.

"Give me a break Ishida, like you even try!"

"Oh sure Kamiya, you've never done it."

Sora sighed and turned to Joe. "I don't get it...they haven't bickered like this since our adventures in the Digiworld four years ago..."

Joe shrugged. "They've been at it for a while...they were like this before I got here."

As Joe had been the third person there, besides Matt and Tai who were there earlier, this was saying something.

Izzy looked up from his laptop, where he was typing madly. He eyed Tai and Matt as they continued arguing, raising his eyebrows as the two started raising their voices in what sounded like anger. Mimi, who was somewhat close to the two, carefully inched away towards Izzy. "Back for a reunion...and they definitely make it feel..." she paused.

"Nostalgic," Izzy finished, glancing at the two arguing boys again. "In a weird way."

The four became silent as they watched Tai and Matt.

"Well sure, as long as you keep your head," Matt sighed, whapping Tai's head in the process, who was conveniently on his right.

"You don't even have one, Birdy-hair!" Tai shot back.

"What are they fighting over?" Mimi asked Joe. He only shrugged.

"Only Azulongmon could know..." he sighed. "I simply have no idea."

Things were starting to get heated between Tai and Matt. "You can take that back, Ex-gogglehead!" Matt yelled.

"Ex-gogglehead?! What about you, has your hair gel leaded into your brain yet or what?" Tai yelled back.

"You're one to talk, you and your bush!"

"And where's the bird nest on your head, huh?!"

"Brown haired bush whacker!"

"Birdy boy!"

"Idiot!"

"Doofus!"

"Big-haired baby!"

"Nitwit!"

"Gurglemouth!"

"Goldylocks!"

"Nuthead!"

Tai suddenly paused. "Uh..."

Matt grinned widely. "I win!"

Tai gave a mock scream. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" He then fell over face first.

Everyone else blinked. "What, that was a game?!" Joe asked, astonished.

Matt kept grinning. "Yep. Hey Tai, what's the score now?"

Tai sighed from his place with his face in the grass. "13 – 7, in your favor."

Sora finally rolled her eyes and threw her arms into the air. "You boys are hopeless. I bet you'll still be this way twenty-five years from now."

Tai sat up grinning. "Time will tell," he sang, and soon he was joined by Matt, singing a slightly familiar song while the other four groaned.


	6. The Tennis Match

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Or tennis, or anything that obviously doesn't belong to me (except for the short mention of Sora's opponent). If I got any of the tennis terms or rules wrong, blame it on bad memory. I haven't played any tennis for about 5 or 6 years...(instead, I switched around in different sports such as fencing and gymnastics, and have now settled on Ultimate Frisbee, which I suck at, but at least I can play it). -.-; Anyway, enjoy the short misadventure...

The Tennis Match

"And another point for Sora Takenouchi, who leads 8 – 6."

The crowd erupted in cheers, particularly three boys and four digimon who had come just to watch their friend compete in the tennis match. Sora seemed to notice their support, especially with Biyomon flying overhead and cheering for her very loudly. It helped that it was a sunny day and everyone was outside.

Sora took the opportunity to glance into the audience and spot her friends. Tai sat on the left with Koromon in his lap, waving and cheering. Next to him was Joe with Gomamon, and finally, Matt with Tsunomon on the right. Sora was actually surprised that Tai and Matt had managed to get Joe to come, but she supposed Joe didn't do enough, so they had pestered him for a while.

Returning to the white line, she watched as her opponent threw the ball into the air, before serving it down over the net.

Sora jumped forward and returned the serve, and was met with the other girl volleying back the ball. It flew towards bouncing at the back of the court, but Sora ran to it in time, hearing a satisfying thwack as she hit it.

Hearing another whoosh, she ran to meet the ball again, aiming carefully away from her opponent. She watched, smiling as the ball bounced barely out of reach of her opponent, and out of the court

"Go Sora!" a voice called from above.

Sora smiled again as she glanced up at Biyomon, before taking possession of the ball. She carefully walked to the back of the court, behind the service line, and threw the ball into the air.

With another hit, she had served, and was already rushing forward to meet it, anticipating her opponent's return of the ball. But, as she did, something strange happened.

The sound of a shrill siren flooded the entire area, and a few people in the crowd began screaming. Within moments, everyone in the crowd was freaking out. Not sure of what was going on and distracted, Sora turned toward the sound. Her opponent did as well.

The ball flew towards Sora, and hearing the tell-tale whoosh of a speeding projectile, she acted on reflex and hit the ball hard, away from herself, still half not paying attention.

There was a cry of shock in the crowd. Sora and her opponent turned directly to the crowd, both confused. Then Sora saw it – the ball was headed directly towards the crowd. On closer inspection, she realized it was headed right towards where her friends were sitting...

From what she could see, Tai and Matt grabbed the digimon and dove away, Tai to the left and Matt to the right. Joe froze for a second, then jumped right, but not fast enough. There was a large "THONK!" and he fell over, slumping down over his seat.

There was an audible gasp from the crowd, and Sora dropped her racquet, bringing her hands to mouth in shock. She watched as Gomamon shook Joe, and finally, as Tai and Matt checked on him. Soon, Matt left to tell an attendant.

Then an announcement came. "We apologize. The alarm system went off, so false alarm there. As for the poor boy, he has been knocked out, but will be all right. Serve goes to Kanae Tanaka."

Sora turned red. Now she felt horrible. Poor Joe!


	7. Izzy's Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. That's the main bit of it.

A/N: Okay, here's a bit of my take on Digimon: 3 years have passed since 01, so instead of being in high school, the older characters are in middle school. (junior high). Joe just goes to a different school. The elementary school goes up through 6th grade, so that's why Yolei is still at Odaiba Elementary. The entirety of digimon 02 took place from April to New Year's Day (January), while Davis and those people were in 5th grade. phew That's enough of me. ; One last thing - this little chapter does not promote Izzy X any female Digimon character, but remember, he's only 13. And I purposely did not describe the features of the girl in this...so Izzy fan girls, use your imagination. (not me. I just like all the characters.)

Izzy's Relationship

"So this is where all the other kids go to school," Yolei murmured, looking up at the halls and doors.

Mimi nodded, glancing around. "Uh-huh." Although Mimi didn't live in Japan, she still knew the school well enough to give Yolei a bit of a tour around.

To Yolei, it was a kind of strange feeling, knowing she would be attending school in the same hall she was walking through. But as the oldest of the younger Digidestined, she knew she was going to have to be the first to adjust to changing schools. It meant wearing a school uniform, having more homework, and seeing people like Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy every day instead of Kari, TK, Davis, and Cody.

With a sigh, she continued walking through the hall with Mimi.

"What's it like, in junior high?" Yolei suddenly asked.

Mimi blinked, and shrugged. "I'm not the right person to ask, me being from America and everything. I can only tell you about American junior high."

Yolei nodded, understanding. "At least tell me the general atmosphere."

Mimi sighed, thinking. "Well, it's kind of free, with lots of other people walking from class to class. You have more responsibility, and you're expected to do more. And social stuff starts becoming more important."

Yolei blinked again. "Like if two people start dating each other or something?"

"Yeah!"

Yolei suddenly thought of something. "So if someone kept going off to meet someone else what would everyone else say?"

Mimi stopped for a moment, thinking. "They'd probably say that the person was dating that someone, but didn't want to let other people know yet," she said finally, glancing at Yolei. "Why do you ask?"

Yolei sighed. "Because that's what Izzy's been doing lately. Tai and Matt actually won't shut up about it."

"Hmmm," Mimi walked by one door, stopping and placing her hand on the handle. "Here's the computer room, or one of them anyway. Want to go in?"

Yolei nodded, and Mimi opened the door.

It was a completely ordinary computer room, with computers lined up in rows and comfortable office chairs at each terminal. A few funny posters of binary coding and computers had been hung up on the wall. The wide windows let the sunlight flow in. But that wasn't what got Mimi and Yolei's attention.

In the center of the room sat two people on computer chairs, kissing each other. One of them was a familiar boy with red hair.

"Izzy?!" Yolei yelled in shock, before stopping herself.

Both Izzy and the girl he was kissing jumped and turned to the door, staring in shock. The girl yelped, and Izzy just sat, frozen. "What are you doing here?!" they both asked at the same time.

"Walking through the school," Mimi answered, lifting an eyebrow. "You?"

Izzy and the girl blushed. "Um..." the girl started. She looked at Izzy, who shrugged turning even redder. "We're doing what all unofficial couples do who have just started going out."

"Yeah! And other such stuff!" Izzy finished, grinning, still red.

Mimi blinked, and smiled. "I think it's cute. Sorry for disturbing you, we'll be going now. Oh, and congratulations!"

With that, she and Yolei backed out of the room, closing the door, as Izzy and his girlfriend turned incredibly red.


	8. He Has No Pants

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, it would still be playing a lot, and 02 would have been continued.

A/N: Well, it's another of these strange stories - this one is here more for direct humor than for good writing. For this, just assume that Matt is over at TK's house visiting.

He Has No Pants

"Tai, I'm going to the Laundromat to do laundry! Where's your dirty laundry?"

"It's the huge pile in the hall," Tai called out from the bathroom, as he got ready to shower.

"His mom's voice came again. "Why don't you throw out the dirty stuff you're wearing now into the hallway, I'll bring that down too!"

Tai sighed as he shoved his dirty clothes out into the hallway as well.

He didn't realize there was a problem until he got out of the shower.

Kari found him thirty minutes later sitting in his bed with the covers swaddled up around his waist. She blinked, surprised, at his somewhat unhappy face. "Tai, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't go to the Digiworld today and see Agumon," he answered simply.

Kari frowned. "But Mom hasn't grounded you, and you don't have anything else today either. What's wrong?"

Tai didn't answer, but from the corner of the room, Gatomon snickered. Tai looked up at Gatomon pleadingly. "Please don't, Gatomon," he asked, but from his mood, Kari could see that he seemed rather despairing.

Gatomon sighed. "He has no pants," she answered, "Or shorts for that matter."

Kari couldn't help but snort, even though she felt horrible doing so, seeing Tai's unhappy, desperate face. "Couldn't you just borrow Dad's?" she said, hoping to make him feel better.

"They're in the wash too!" he answered to that.

Kari sighed, not sure what to do. "We'll think of something Tai. Just because you have no pants doesn't mean you can't go to the Digiworld."

Tai just looked down, still seeming very unhappy. "Okay, you think of something then," he said quietly. "Or just call and say I can't come."

Not used to seeing Tai so sullen, Kari quietly left the room and thought for a moment. Maybe TK would be able to help Tai a bit...

Picking up the phone, she dialed TK's number.

"Hello?" came TK's voice.

"Hey, it's Kari."

"Hi Kari! What's up?"

"Um..." she wasn't sure how to put it. "Tai is all depressed because he can't come to the Digiworld, and it's because he has not pants."

On the other end of the line, TK burst out laughing. Kari heard Matt's voice ask TK something, which TK answered. She couldn't quite hear the conversation, but soon she recognized Matt's laugh, and then TK spoke again. "We've got it covered, Matt should be over soon. See you later Kari."

Though Kari wasn't sure what happened, she was slightly relieved to see Matt at the door a little later, holding a bag. "Where's Tai?" he asked, before following Kari's finger towards where Tai was. She followed him, listening to the resulting conversation.

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you out, like all friends do. Need pants?"

"Matt, you are a life saver. Thank you so much."

A moment later, Matt came out with Tai in tow, who was now wearing a pair of jeans. Matt grinned at Kari. "Problem solved, Tai is happy again."

Kari smiled, seeing her brother back to his normal self. "That's good. I guess if he'd been desperate, he could have asked for a skirt..."

Tai glared at his sister while Matt just snorted.


	9. Matt's Boredom

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own the song...it's a pretty stupid one at that, but then again, in the words of Matt, "Never underestimate the amusement of boredom."

A/N: Okay...it's probably not the best one, but this was slightly based off of something that actually happened...and it was really funny at the time. When one tries to come up with lyrics on the spot, particularly with three completely random ideas, the lyrics end up kinda weird...so that's the thing on this. Also, as with Matt's voice, I just stick in "deep"...because in the dub he's got an obviously high tenor voice, and in the original anime, his voice is so LOW!! It's so bass like. It's cool, but so deep...Anyway, so yeah. Guess what type of fan girl I was for years (and still am to a degree...) I usually see him as a somewhat tragic character in 01, but hey, he's changed a bit, so why not have him be humourous?

--------------

Matt's Boredom

Matt lazily strummed his acoustic guitar, every now and then glancing at his bass, which Gabumon was carefully playing. He trusted his friend with the instrument, mostly because Gabumon was always so careful to not accidentally cut any strings with his claws.

Even though he was happy, hanging out in his room on the bed with Gabumon, he was still pretty bored.

"Hey Gabumon, do you want to do anything?" he asked.

Gabumon shrugged. "I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I."

The two sat for a moment, playing their respective instruments, though nothing really made sense together. They were both bored, unsure of what to do, and ready to welcome anything interesting.

It was usually during times like this that Matt would come up with strange ideas.

With a shrug and a sigh, Matt turned to Gabumon. "Gabumon, can you give me three completely random nouns?"

Gabumon blinked, recognizing another one of Matt's strange ideas (probably got it from Tai, he though). Nevertheless, he named the first three nouns that popped into his head. "Pencil, cheese, and math homework."

Matt nodded as he stood up. "Pencil, cheese, math homework," he muttered, pacing for a moment with the guitar still in his hand. He played a couple chords, thinking over certain progressions and a few melody ideas, before grinning and walking over to his desk. He turned around, facing his bed where Gabumon was still sitting.

"Did you think of something Matt?" Gabumon asked, curious as to what Matt had thought up.

"Yeah...it's weird, but here goes," Matt sighed. Then he began strumming the guitar, checking the progression before starting to sing in his deep voice, keeping his face serious.

"I'm digging my pencil into my cheese - "

Gabumon chuckled as he realized where his was going.

"One small thing now, if you please

Someone's gotta do it, now can you prove it

But I still don't like math homework!

Now maybe some people like it

I know a few in fact

But I can't say the same for math

Now please give me a laugh!

I've lost my patience, help me now,

Before the cheese runs out of places for holes!"

Gabumon began laughing out loud as Matt repeated what seemed to be a chorus before starting another verse.

"The cheese was for my dinner,

But it's become the balm

For my frustrating situation,

And homework won't stop coming!

Maybe I should eat my pencil,

Before I lost my mind!"

Gabumon carefully put down the bass before allowing himself to roll off the bed laughing. It wasn't just the song, it was Matt's ability to stay looking serious.

"Should I eat the stinky cheese

Or the pencil – ew.

Maybe I should tell the teacher

I had to eat my homework too!

And..."

Matt lost the perfectly serious look on his face as he began laughing. "And...maybe I should stop singing before I lose my mind!" He sung out finally as he stopped playing and let out a large burst of laughter.

Gabumon and Matt laughed together straight for the next five minutes, unable to stop. They finally collapsed back onto the bed, whereupon they sighed and finally ceased their laughter.

"Well then, that was interesting," Gabumon chuckled.

"I guess we should never underestimate the amusement of boredom," Matt answered. The two had another laugh at that.


	10. Davis, Everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or Digitamamon's restaurant. If I owned digimon, 02 would have continued into another season, the fourth movie would be in the US, and Digitamamon would have absolutely no business except in the realm of rice, because I can't cook to save my life. The only thing I can cook really well is rice. I don't know why, I'm just able to.

A/N: This was the result of a brother and sister rambling on about no underwear, and eventually I had to have the Digi gang make fun of Davis. Not really an example of good writing, but it's simply a cute friendship fic with no implied pairings. At least, I didn't intend for them...

-----------

Davis, Everywhere

The five kids and six digimon watched, sighing, as Davis attempted to bargain with Digitamamon. They could recognize a bad plan from miles away, even though Davis had come up with a lot of good ones lately.

They watched as Davis came and sat back with them. "Man, he didn't even listen!" he commented.

Yolei groaned and placed her head in her hands. "That's what happens when you try to bargain like that!"

"Then I'll just bargain differently!" Davis answered hotly.

TK finally sighed. "Maybe you should just not bargain," he sad calmly.

Davis pouted. "You can't bargain anywhere!"

"Maybe it's because you're everywhere," Veemon suddenly piped thoughtfully. "No offense to you Davis."

"He's always everywhere!" Cody exclaimed after that. Davis only blinked.

Then Ken started it. He sighed absentmindedly, tapping the table, as he muttered, "Everywhere, everywhere," in a singsong voice.

"Davis, everywhere," Wormmon said after.

"Yet he does have bushy hair," Kari popped in.

TK glanced at Davis. "And does Davis really care?"

"Yes," Davis muttered under his breath.

"But he really likes to share!" Veemon shouted, gaining the attention of a few eating digimon, who stared.

Ken came back in again, "Everywhere, everywhere."

"A person like him's really rare," Gatomon added.

Yolei sighed, looking at Davis. "He really is a teddy bear."

"And he's sitting in that chair," Patamon commented.

Davis just stared at everyone else, as though he wasn't sure what to think. He couldn't come up with a good comeback.

"At least he doesn't have a lair," Ken added quietly.

"But his mind's up in the air," Hawkmon said thoughtfully.

Armadillomon then asked, "You think that he could eat a mare?"

Kari looked a little revolted. "No way, he wouldn't dare!"

TK shrugged. "Well, his head's shaped like a pear..."

"Hey! Says you, TA!" Davis shouted at TK, who flatly ignored him.

"He doesn't think much like a hare..." TK continued, trying somewhat to keep the strange, but silly song going.

Veemon tried to defend his partner. "But Davis is really fair!"

Yolei nodded. "You do have a point right there."

"Everywhere, everywhere," Ken chimed in again, not really wanting to get anything bad started.

Then Cody spoke for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. "Davis has no underwear."

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled, turning to Cody in shock.

Cody shrugged innocently. "I had to say something amusing."

While the others had their share of laughter, Davis glanced back at them and glowered. "That wasn't very nice..."

TK smiled, and then clapped Davis on the back. "Don't worry Davis, it's all in good fun."

"Yeah, no matter what happens, we'll always still love you," Kari added, smiling.

Davis looked a little happier, and he grinned again. "Thanks you guys. I guess only real friends could insult one another in good fun without getting mad."

"Which is why we're such a great group!" Yolei smiled. "Everywhere - "

"Ack!" Davis yelled.


	11. The School Nurse

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the schools they all attend. Eh heh. If I owned school, I would make schools like good liberal arts colleges with nice people and lots of mental health days. And donuts.

Anyway, this little story is more like a little story than the others...it's not really that funny compared with say, Pookie the Bucket Hat, it's just kind of a weird thing that could happen at school. Probably due to me being stressed out and depressed this week...No implied pairings here. If you do support Sorato or Taiora, please feel free to make your own interpretations of what's going on at the end.

------------------

The School Nurse

Sora carefully slipped into the nurse's office, glancing around the room for the nurse. "Um, you asked for me to come for a back examination?" she asked, after the nurse spotted her.

"Yes, can you come over here?"

Sora sighed as she walked over to the nurse, patiently waiting as she was examined. After about five minutes of bending over and telling the nurse her back felt fine, the nurse allowed her to stand for a moment by the door.

"All right Sora, now could you wait for a few moments in the sick room?" The nurse nodded towards another door. Not one to argue with the school nurse, Sora nodded and walked in.

For a couple minutes, she stood, bored, looking around the room a little bit and reading some of the posters ("Sunscreen is good for you!"), until she let her gaze wander to some of the beds. She blinked when she recognized the person sleeping in one of them.

"Matt?" she let out, questioning.

She was answered with a groan, as Matt rolled over and wearily opened his eyes. He glanced at her, confused. "Sora?"

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I could ask the same of you," Matt answered. He then coughed twice, sounding very hoarse. "I'm sick, so I'm here until Dad comes to pick me up on his lunch break."

Sora nodded, seeing that Matt did indeed look sick, especially with his sweaty face, and blanket pulled up to his chin. "Poor you. I hope you feel better," she said sincerely. "It's good that your dad's picking you up then, you don't look well enough to be walking back home in the rain."

Matt simply winced, and sighed again.

At about that moment, a loud angry yell of "You have to let me in!" sounded from the nurse's office. Sora and Matt both glanced at the door, recognizing the owner of the voice. Sora looked at Matt, and he shrugged, giving her a half grin and pulling the blanket in a little.

Sora turned back to the door as she heard the person in the other room say, "Come on, he's my best friend! I just wanna' see him!"

To neither the surprise of Matt or Sora, Tai cautiously opened the door and entered the room with a somewhat exasperated look on his face. He stopped, blinked, and stared at Sora. "Sora, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Tai. Oh, and ditto to you Sora, you didn't answer my question earlier either," Matt said, before coughing a couple times.

Sora sighed. "The nurse sent me in a few minutes ago after a back exam. I don't know why."

Matt blinked. "The NURSE sent you in?"

At Sora's nod, Tai got a slightly confused look. "The nurse was the one who tried to make me stay out...by the way, feeling any better Matt?"

"Better than when I threw up..."

Sora decided to ignore the comment. She brought her hand to her chin, thinking. "The nurse knew you were here, Matt, asked me to come have a back check, and told me to wait here. She never came back. Then she wouldn't let Tai in."

Tai looked suddenly shocked. "What, she's trying to set you two up?!"

Both Sora and Matt stared in revelation. "I think you may have a point there Tai," Matt said weakly.

Sora only groaned. "Note to self: School Nurse: meddles in student's love lives. Beware at all costs." The looks from Tai and Matt agreed with Sora's comment completely.


	12. To Fry a Potato

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon.  Nor the Ishida apartment.  Nor any potatoes.  That is a good thing.

A/N:  For this, um...just assume there's a bucket of water in the sink.  And TK actually tells this story to Kari in "Ice Storm", so you can look at that too if you want...  On to the misadventure that I'm sure the two Digibrothers will remember...

------------

To Fry a Potato

"So, any recipe?"

Yeah, go ahead, we just went grocery shopping. I'd help, but I've got heavy homework tonight..."

"Go ahead Matt. Patamon and I should be fine."

"Okay, if you need me, just call."

As Matt went into his room, TK picked up the recipe book and began flipping through. It looked somewhat old, as if it had been in use for quite a few years. He stopped at the picture of what looked like a specially fried potato on a pan.

"This doesn't look hard," he muttered to himself, motioning for Patamon to come and give his opinion. Patamon landed on his customary place on TK's head and quickly glanced over the recipe, nodding his approval.

"It looks fun! Let's try it!" the digimon exclaimed.

TK grinned, and began to gather the tools and ingredients needed.

As TK opened the fridge door and fished out a few potatoes, Patamon searched around for oil, seasoning, and a frying pan. "IT was really nice of Matt to let us try cooking here in his apartment," Patamon commented as he picked up the frying pan, which was really too big for him to carry comfortably.

TK laughed. "I think it has to do with the fact that Dad is more tolerant of strange cooking accidents than Mom ever will be." He bent down under the stove and turned on the gas. "And on that subject...I should take off my hat," he proceeded to take off his hat, placing it carefully on the kitchen table before returning to the stove.

It didn't take long for TK to have the stove up and running, and soon Patamon was reading the directions to TK as he attempted to follow them.

"So, I've added all that stuff, now just the potato?"

"Yep!" Patamon grinned, delicately picking the previously cleaned potato and dropping it into the pan.

TK carefully shielded himself from the new burst of steam. "Well, there we go. And now we wait, I guess." He flipped the potato a few times.

TK actually wasn't sure what had possessed him to have a sudden interest in cooking. He just knew that he wanted to try something new, and branch out a bit. After all, he didn't really want to spend the next few years eating lumpy oatmeal every morning...like the past eight years...

"Uh, TK?"

"Hmm?" TK glanced over to Patamon.

"Is the potato supposed to do that?" Patamon pointed at the pan.

TK didn't get a chance to answer, because at that moment, some very strange things happened. The potato seemed to tremble, and then with a loud POP! It blew up. TK immediately shielded himself from the flying potato mush, but Patamon wasn't quite as quick. The digimon, in shock, fell from the air, and tipped over the frying pan, sending the pan's contents into the stove burner.

FOOM.

Now with a mini bonfire two inches from his face, TK stood frozen for a brief moment. He caught a glimpse of Matt staring from around the corner, and getting his wits about him, ducked down under the stove to turn off the gas. Catching another glimpse of Matt, this time with a bucket of water, he rolled away from the stove as his brother poured the water over the fire, extinguishing it.

The two boys panted, while Patamon looked sheepish. "I'm really sorry Matt - " TK started.

Matt shook his head. "Don't worry about it, just go wash the potato mush out of your hair. Then come help me clean up, kay?" Matt grinned, motioning to the watery mess.

TK gingerly touched his hair. "You're not mad?"

Matt only waved him off, still grinning. "Let's just say you're not the only one who's blown up a potato..."


	13. Splash Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Whee! (Ha, Mewgia is excited right now. She doesn't know why, but she is.)

A/N: A cute, friendship fic including all our favorite Digidestined! Good for the summer! Of course, it's definitely not summer right now, it being November, but hey, it's okay.

------------

Splash Fun

"It's hot, the sun is shining too hard, we're bored, and the older kids will be here in five minutes. What more could happen?" Yolei buried her head in her arms, sighing.

"Davis could be taking off his goggles?" Hawkmon suggested.

"WHERE?!"

"I'm not taking off my goggles! I'm just wiping my forehead, that's all!" Davis yelled over to where Yolei was sitting on the log in the sandy bank.

Kari shook her head. "I think the heat is starting to do things to us."

"Which is why I think we should all jump in the river before our brains turn into french fries!" TK suddenly piped up, pointing at the river a few feet away.

Everyone glanced around. Having been sitting on the same bank for about an hour, knocking down some old control spires and otherwise being bored, the shaded river they were all by looked extremely inviting. The hot sun only helped to convince everyone that the river was a very good place to relieve everyone of both boredom and sweat.

Wordlessly, all the kids began taking off their shoes and socks, and those wearing long pants began rolling them up. TK shrugged as he also removed his hat. "I guess everyone liked the idea, huh." He idly watched Yolei take off her helmet.

"It's a good one. May I ask about the french fry comment though?" Cody asked as he finished rolling up his leggings.

"Something Matt once said during our time in the Digiworld some years ago...while all of us were wandering in the middle of a desert and seeing mirages..."

As everyone began moving towards the water's edge, Ken quickly took off his uniform jacket. Davis followed his example, dropping his flame jacket on the bank as well. They didn't notice the furtive looks the digimon were giving each other. Ken did notice however, that none of the digimon were getting in the water. "Why don't you join us?" he asked.

They all shrugged. "Maybe later," Veemon grinned.

Ken didn't get a chance to wonder why the digimon didn't get into the water, because many things happened.

While deeper in the cool river, Davis quickly shoved TK, sending him splashing in. TK sat up, sputtering, soaking wet with water dripping from his blond hair. Grinning somewhat devilishly at Davis, he proceeded to grab Davis' leg and pull, resulting in the other boy falling and becoming soaking wet. It wasn't long before the two of them had dragged both Ken and Kari into the water fight, and with the splashing from it, Yolei and Cody found themselves at the mercy of four splash-happy digidestined. They were having so much fun retaliating, and eventually splashing each other, that they almost didn't recognize the additions of six other to their water fight.

"CHAAAARGE!!!"

Davis dropped his jaw as Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe all charged into the water fight, working as a team to completely overcome the younger kids in terms of splashing. "Guys!! Truce?" he yelled over to TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Ken. They all nodded, and soon, the river had turned into a battlefield of younger kids versus older kids, full of laughter and excitement.

It was only during a slight lull in the splashing that Ken glanced over to the bank and noticed that all the clothes, socks, and shoes were gone, and in their place stood eleven digimon attempting to look innocent as Agumon ran off with Tai's jacket. He pointedly motioned to everyone else, who saw what had happened.

"Well then," Tai grinned, soaked. "Truce?" Everyone nodded as they set upon the hapless digimon amid laughter.


	14. Study Party

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Though I own the scenario, because it's very familiar.

A/N: Well...let's just say that this is what could have happened last year while me and my friends were studying for finals. Just replace the cookies with popcorn. Enjoy!

For a note of Japanese school system: Elementary school goes up through 6th grade, Junior high is 7th through 9th, and high school is 10-12. So Joe is having fun studying for high school entrance exams...;

-----

Study Party

Ken sighed as he turned yet another page in his history book, and he continued to read, his highlighter dangling from one hand. He glanced at the other three who were studying at the picnic table with him, and quietly, he took a cookie from the pile of food in the middle of the table. Behind him, he could faintly hear Wormmon playing tag with Armadillomon, Tentomon, and Gomamon. Ken sighed. What he wouldn't give to be playing tag instead of studying.

Fortunately, the study part certainly gave Ken motivation to work hard. It was a sunny day, with the trees shading over them in the park. And the fact that Joe was already extremely studious pushed Izzy, Cody, and Ken into a hard core study mode.

Joe set down the large textbook he'd completed studying through, and calmly placed it towards the center of the table. He then picked up another textbook.

Cody glanced at Joe. "You have a lot of textbooks, Joe," he commented.

"Yes. Lucky me, the old kid," Joe replied, as he retrieved his calculator from his book bag. He reached for a cookie, and found his hand groping air. "Oh drat. We're out of cookies."

Izzy shrugged. "I could ask Tentomon to get more." He continued reading the project assessment before him.

"That's all right. It just helps to munch on something while studying."

Ken finished reading his history, and deciding he would wait until he got home to take direct notes from the reading, absentmindedly placed the book right on top of Joe's textbook at the center.

While Joe blinked, Cody finished his assignment in his workbook and set down the book on Ken's book (which was on Joe's.) When the three older boys looked at Cody, he just shrugged and picked up another book.

Izzy seemed to notice the growing pile, and with a smile, he picked up two computer books he'd finished reading, and also placed them on the top of the stack. "Beat that," he said, grinning.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Has this turned into the Study game?" he asked.

Izzy shrugged. "I guess so."

Ken wordlessly grabbed his other history book he'd finished with, and put it on top of the stack.

The other three boys blinked, then began to study as well and as quickly as they could.

Slowly, the stack began to grow. It was soon obvious that Cody couldn't reach the top, so the others stared at him as he stood up on the table to place his book on top. Evidently, the digimon began to think the studying game was amusing, and they stopped their playing to watch as the stack grew higher with the textbooks of four people.

Cody, having finished his studying, smiled while sitting cross-legged on the picnic table. As Joe finished with another heavy textbook, Cody took it and attempted to heft it onto the stack.

"I'll do it! For that bag of chips!" Tentomon yelled gleefully, taking the textbook out of Cody's hands and placing it on top, while Ken sighed and gave a bag of chips to the digimon.

Soon, Joe had finally finished with his last book, and he stood on the seat of the table to gently place the book at the very top of the pile. It was a magnificent stack, over four feet of paper neatly placed in a tower. Playfully, Izzy took his pencil and stuck it straight up in a muffin, finally topping the tower with it. The four boys grinned victoriously, unaware that Wormmon had stolen Izzy's digital camera, Gomamon had snapped a picture of them all like that, and Armadillomon had placed it back.

"Now the question is," Joe said thoughtfully, "Do we take it down one by one, or knock it over?"


	15. Am I Dead Yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...or Joe's computer...or his math book...or his sanity for that matter.

A/N: Well, we have a somewhat strange anecdote...one that might be typical of poor Joe. I have complete sympathy...seeing as I wrote this using my own personal experience as help... Well, I should probably get working too, because Joe's situation will also be mine in a couple days if I don't. Literally. Go papers (not).

--------

Am I Dead Yet?

A clock slowly ticked away in a dark room, echoing with a steady beat. A single figure sat hunched over at his desk, with only the light of his computer monitor illuminating the room. Every now and then, he would lift up his hands to the keyboard, tapping away spontaneously for a few seconds, before taking his hands away, staring at the screen.

Tick.

His eye twitched. In exasperation, he tore his glasses off his face, and let his head slump onto the keyboard.

Waking up, Gomamon sleepily lifted his head from where he was on the bed. "Joe, you're still up? It's got to be nearly four in the morning!"

Joe only groaned in reply.

Gomamon adopted a very stern look. "Just stop and go to bed so you can at least get a couple hours of sleep!"

"I can't...I still have a page of this research paper to write..."

It was every procrastinator's nightmare. Joe was usually a very good student, being able to manage his time well, but he'd become very active in the Digiworld lately, leaving him with barely enough time to finish his homework every night. It also left him with a fifteen page research paper that he had to write in one night.

Wearily, Joe picked his head up, putting his glasses back on. He widened his eyes when he saw the screen.

Having rested his head on the keyboard, his paper now had about three pages of random letters and numbers at the end of it. Sighing, Joe calmly held the backspace button and watched serenely as the letters were slowly deleted.

Once all three pages had been deleted, Joe once again began typing. This time, he managed about fifteen seconds without stopping, before falling into his half asleep spacing kind of trance.

Realizing what he was doing, Joe immediately picked up his math textbook and whacked himself in the head with it.

Gomamon just looked at him and winced. With a tired sigh, the digimon got off the bed and shuffled out of the room. Joe stared at the screen trying to make sense of what he was trying to write, though his half asleep brain was refusing to think on his paper topic. He now had a Buddhist proverb running through his head, and the last thing he wanted was to inadvertently write it into his paper.

Gomamon came back into the room with a glass balanced on his back. He gently nudged Joe's chair. "Joe, have some tea."

With his head in such a brain dead state, Joe decided he had to wake up somewhat. He gladly took the glass, taking a few sips of tea. "Thanks Gomamon. Don't worry, I will go to bed soon."

As Gomamon hopped back onto the bed, Joe quickly finished his tea. He found it invigorating, as his head finally started to clear up. With a deep breath, he glared at the computer screen, raising his hands to the keyboard.

His hands literally flew over the keyboard, as he found his focus return. He knew what he was doing, and what he was writing. Then, before he knew it the paper was done. Finished. All fifteen pages.

Joe sat back with a satisfied smile. Then he stood. "I think I'm going to die now."

"What?" came Gomamon.

Joe ignored Gomamon as he took off his glasses and set them on his desk. Then he collapsed into his bed, eyes closed. A moment later, he cocked one open. "Am I dead yet?"

"Joe, just get some sleep."

"All right. Good night."


	16. Battle of Icing

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Tai's mom's icing. Hehehehehehehe...

A/N: Well...originally, I came up with this idea a couple years ago, with the idea of all of our favorite Digidestined, all in their late teens, looking through old photo albums and finding a picture of Tai and Matt...and icing. I wrote a short little blurb about what happened maybe a year or two after 02 where the battle of icing started up again, only there were more people involved and the added usage of whipped cream canisters...but it's in script format and very strange. The original event was never written until now. Anyway, here is an extremely strange and somewhat crazy little misadventure...and what happens when Tai loses his mind. Enjoy!

-----

Battle of Icing

Tai stared as his mom set down a large tub of somewhat lumpy icing on the table. Blinking, he looked up at her inquisitively from where he happened to be seated at the table.

She shrugged as she turned towards the door. "My icing didn't turn out well. And I need to leave for an appointment. I'll see you later, Tai!"

Tai sat, still staring at the large tub of icing, as he heard his mom putting on her shoes and opening the door. He barely registered her saying, "Oh Matt! Nice to see you!" He only stared at the icing, many strange ideas coming to his head.

As Tai's mom left the apartment, Matt approached, raising an eyebrow at the tub. "Any particular use for this?" he asked, looking pointedly at Tai.

Tai sighed. "Not that I know of. I'm not too keen on eating it either..."

Matt paused for a moment, then retrieved a plate from kitchen. He dipped a finger into the tub, and using the icing, drew a smiley face on the plate.

Tai blinked. "I guess that's one use..." He got up to find some cookies and other things to use the icing on. Matt stood as well, eyeing his plate with a look of disturbance, before picking it up to set in the sink. "So...any other reason you came here besides the icing?" Tai asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, I was just bored. I do know for a fact that Kari is bringing TK over though." He placed the dish into the sink, and turned around.

Unfortunately, he wasn't aware that Tai's mom had unwittingly left both water and icing on the floor by the sink.

With a yelp of surprise, Matt slipped, falling over the counter and accidentally shoving Tai who was returning to the table. Tai in turn also yelped, and fell towards the table.

SPLAT!

Matt's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just done. "Tai? Oh man, Tai, I'm so sorry..." he said as he got up and ran over to help his friend.

Tai slowly lifted his head from the tub of icing, wiping some of it away from his eyes. He glared at Matt, though he didn't seem especially frightening with his entire face and front part of his busy brown hair plastered in icing. "I guess we have a new use for this," he said slowly, a manic gleam coming to his eyes.

With that, he grabbed Matt and also shoved him into the tub.

Matt immediately knew that it had come to war. Lifting his head out of the tub, he dug his right hand in and scooped up a ball of icing. After wiping the white substance from his eyes, he threw the icing ball at Tai, where it his him on the chest.

The gleam in Tai's eyes only brightened, as he grinned demonically and also scooped up a handful of icing. He threw it hard at Matt, who dodged away. Not noticing that the icing ball was now sliding down the wall, Tai gave an insane laugh and picked up the entire tub.

Now Matt was absolutely sure that Tai had lost his mind. Especially when the contents of the tub came pouring down on the blond. He immediately began to retaliate by reaching to the large mound of icing on the floor, all dignity forgotten.

Using whatever icing there was, whether on the floor, on the wall, or in their hair, Tai and Matt both dashed around the apartment, ignoring the fact that they were both teenagers, acting as though they were small children who happened to the throwing balls of icing at each other. Two spectators thought the entire situation was cute, and one fumbled to retrieve her camera.

Tai and Matt only noticed when the flash went off. In mid-throw, they slowly turned towards the door, to see TK sitting on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard he was crying, and Kari peeking out from behind her camera, an innocent grin plastered on her face, trying not to burst into the same insane laughter as TK.

Sanity restored, Tai and Matt glanced about. There was icing on the walls, floor, and furniture of the room, and the two of them were both covered in splotches of icing from their heads down. Plus, there was TK, and Kari who had just taken a picture of everything.

Tai and Matt looked and each other, and simultaneously cringed.


	17. Things Go Bump in the Day

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

A/N: This was slightly based off of something a friend and I did once, only we had no blindfolds and neither of us ran into any mishaps, besides one tree and one signpost. So, now there are two friends attempting a simple seeming game...

-----

Things Go "Bump" in the Day

"Well Yolei, are you ready?" Cody asked, as he picked up Upamon and Poromon, glancing around at the school field where they were.

Yolei nodded, and with a deep breath, she tied her bandanna-turned-blindfold over her eyes. "Just don't walk me into a tree." She made sure her glasses were safely in her pocket.

"If I do, you have the right to walk me into the wall."

"Will do."

The two children were ready to try out a new interesting sort of game, inspired by one of Davis' random samurai movies – one about a blind person. They'd figured it would be amusing to wander around, one person unable to see, and the other giving directions.

Cody nodded, looking around the field. "Okay Yolei, start turning left."

Yolei obediently did so.

"Okay, keep turning...stop. Now, walk forward."

Yolei carefully began walking, holding one hand out tentatively as she couldn't see anything. Cody followed her, still watching out for her and giving directions.

"Keep going...you're doing fine...wait, Yolei, stop. STOP!"

Yolei wasn't sure what had happened, but she immediately stopped. On the other hand, Cody winced as Yolei stopped, only three steps away from hitting a tree head-on.

"Okay, turn right...walk forward...turn to your left...now walk forward. Stay walking forward."

Yolei continued walking, unsure of what she was doing, and practically placing all trust in Cody. Despite her lack of security, she was actually having a lot of fun. However, Cody was mostly just trying to get Yolei up to the computer room without bumping her into anything, and he was stressing about it somewhat.

"All right, you're okay Yolei...no careful, you're almost to the school building, careful – Yolei!"

BONK.

"Ow!" Yolei yelled out, as she jumped back, rubbing her head. "What did I run into?"

Cody, and the two digimon he held, cringed. "Uh...that was the door, Yolei."

Yolei grumbled slightly as she fumbled for the door handle.

Now inside the building, Cody mostly just told Yolei which direction she needed to face while walking, which helped a good deal. Most of the time, she didn't need to worry about bumping into things, which sped things up a little.

Then again, her overconfidence proved to be a bad thing.

"Yolei! Stop!"

BONK.

Cody sighed. "Yolei, I told you to turn left, not keep going straight!"

Yolei grumbled a bit more than she had before, and carefully turned left, feeling against the wall she had just run into.

Unfortunately, the rest of the trip resulted in more mishaps. Despite Cody's best efforts, and even Poromon and Upamon at times, Yolei kept bumping into such objects as trash cans, chairs, signs, doors, and walls. She'd even once fallen up the stairs, as strange as that was. She wasn't having much fun anymore.

She was very happy when Cody informed her that they were outside the computer room.

While she walked in, unaware of what was going on in the room, four amused Digidestined watched as she and Cody entered the room.

"Why is she blindfolded?" Davis asked Ken. Ken just shrugged.

At that point, Cody said," We're here."

Yolei happily tore off her blindfold, eagerly letting sunlight fill her eyes. Stuck in the moment however, she accidentally fell over a chair.

CRASH.

She grumbled some more.


	18. Runaway Ferret

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any apartment buildings. I own the woman and her ferret, however strange that may sound.

A/N: Well, a while ago I got a review that asked for a story about Cody and ferrets. I believe the reviewer's pen name is Puppeh. Well, after a while, I finally got an idea about Cody and ferrets. Here it is! Although it also includes a great deal of Yolei and TK too.

Just as a note, a thousand yen is somewhere around ten dollars.

------------

Runaway Ferret

Cody calmly held Upamon in his arms as he waited in the elevator with Yolei, who was in turn, holding Poromon. He counted the floors as it went down, waiting for it to stop at TK's floor. There usually wasn't much else to do in the elevator on the way to school, when Yolei was sitting back half asleep and not in any condition to have any coherent conversation. It always helped to have TK there to wake her up.

With that, Cody heard a satisfying ding as the elevator stopped. He looked out onto the floor as the doors opened, expecting to see TK's cheery morning face.

Instead, he saw TK staring in a slightly perturbed manner at Patamon, who was flying in fast circles around his legs, evidently being chased by a white, squeaking something.

Cody blinked, and tapping Yolei, he stepped out of the elevator. Yolei yawned and she groggily stepped out as well. However, much of the sleepiness in her eyes disappeared when the white furball proceeded to run around her legs, leaving Patamon alone to flop on the ground. She gave TK an inquisitive look as Poromon hopped out of her arms to protect her from the white furred horror.

TK shrugged apologetically. "It followed me all the way from my apartment, then started chasing Patamon. I think it's a ferret."

"A ferret?" Cody asked. Then he suddenly went pale, remembering something.

TK noticed. "What's wrong Cody?" he asked.

Cody just looked at Yolei, who had also whitened slightly. "Uh...well...before you moved here..." he began.

Before he could go any further, the little white ferret stopped after having many bubbles (courtesy of Poromon) blown into its little face. It looked directly up at Cody, and with a little bounce, it hopped over, scampered up his leg, and came to rest on his head.

Cody was not amused, and held up Upamon over his head, who obligingly blew bubbles at the ferret. The ferret, however, refused to move.

Yolei sighed, as she picked up Poromon and also held him up to blow bubbles at the ferret. "There used to be this woman who lived in the building who owned about twenty ferrets. She once had Cody and me pet sit them...anyway, she moved out a couple weeks before you moved in."

TK nodded in understanding as Patamon slowly flew up to return to the top of TK's head. "Well, someone just moved in next door. Maybe the lady came back?"

Cody looked up at TK and shuddered. "It's possible. She's a scary lady." He sighed as he brought Upamon down, growing tired of the large amount of bubbles circling his head.

"Should we get it off your head?" Upamon asked.

"...I would appreciate it..."

TK and Yolei looked at each other, nodding, and after Poromon had been deposited into Cody's arms, the two gently placed their hands on and under the ferret. They pulled.

The ferret wouldn't move. It only gripped harder onto Cody's hair.

After a brief tugging scene, Cody sighed. "Just leave it," he said, feeling thankful for friends, annoyed at the ferret, and sore from the pulling of his hair. "Let's just go see it we an find that ferret lady."

Together, the group trudged back down towards TK's apartment, with TK in the lead. He lead them slightly past his apartment, to the next door down. Both Yolei and Cody gulped when they saw that it was the same apartment as the ferret loving woman. TK slowly brought up his hand and knocked on the door.

A young, rather disheveled and distracted looking woman opened the door. Yolei and Cody sighed in relief, happy that it wasn't the ferret lady. But she still looked familiar...

"Um, excuse me, but do you own this - " TK began, but was cut off when the woman shrieked.

"FIFI! Oh my, you found Fifi!" the woman cried out, grabbing the ferret off of Cody's head (along with some hair). "Oh, I don't understand how my sister keeps so many ferrets, especially since she used to live here...thank you so much, you can have this!" She handed each child a thousand yen bill and closed the door, taking the ferret with her.

The three stared at each other and the money in their hands. "Uh...to school, everyone?" Cody said weakly.


	19. A Math Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon - Toei, Bandai, Disney, one of the three guys do. I also don't own anything math related except for my math book. I think Newton does though.

A/N: It's what it says - a big long math explanation, and one very confused goggle boy. Don't take me wrong though - I love all the characters in the show, and Davis is definitely one of my favorites, simply because he's so funny. If the characters seem to be too young to be talking about this level of math, remember that the majority are the intellectuals of the group. Because it is a math explanation, if you get confused by all of the terminology and what's going on, just sit with Davis on this one. Otherwise, you actually might learn something interesting... yeah, this story was inspired by one session in math class.

About the math part in here - I had the functions written out in the original version of this, but due to the fact that pluses and equal signs don't show up, I had to write it all out with full numbers and such. And what Izzy and Ken are doing - well, there's two ways to go about doing what they're doing. The first way you learn includes a long, huge method that confuses people (which is what Izzy does). After that, you learn the easy way which you can literally do in your head (which Ken, and Joe as well do).

Note as of February 27 2005 - I just reread this and realized that the picture of the graph Joe drew was wrong. Stupid me. So I fixed it. Sorry!

* * *

A Math Explanation

"So in order to find how fast the pie was moving when it hit the clown in the face, you need to find the general parabolic equation and the derivative at time _t_, where the clown is hit," Joe explained, drawing a picture on the mini whiteboard he had.

Davis, sitting in the computer room with Izzy, Ken, and Joe (who was explaining strange mathematical techniques to them), felt extremely stupid. It didn't help that he didn't have anyone else to talk to besides those three – and as Demiveemon and Wormmon were busy chasing each other around the room, he couldn't really do anything else except watch Joe talk about math.

All right, now that I have a picture of our problem, with the clown. What function do you guys want to use?" Joe asked. "Just for practice before the real equation."

While Davis watched, Ken and Izzy thought. "How about _f_ of _t_ equals _t_ squared plus four _t _plus four?" Ken asked.

Izzy nodded. "An exact squared binomial," he commented, as Joe wrotethe function on the board. "And then we find the derivative?"

While Joe nodded, Ken suddenly furrowed his brow in thought. "Isn't that calculus?" When both Joe and Izzy nodded, Ken blinked. "Joe, when did you learn this?"

"I found one of Jim's old math books and thought I might need it for the entrance exams," Joe answered, a little sheepishly. "I only found out that I didn't need it after I'd studied about halfway through the book."

Ken nodded in approval. Poor Davis just felt more incredibly out of place.

Joe went back to his drawing. He drew a graph of a U (at least, that's what it looked like to Davis). "So, here's our parabola. And we want to find the derivative - "

"Hold on, what's a derivative?" Davis asked, hoping he wouldn't sound too unintelligent.

The other three boys just looked at him. Then they looked at each other, seemingly unable to explain.

"Uh, on a graph, it's the slope," Izzy started. Davis just looked blank. "The rate of change. Change in _y_ over change in _x_. Delta _y_ over delta _x_! Or _t_ in this case..."

Ken shook his head. "It's just the speed the pie is flying at, in the context of the question."

Davis stared blankly. It all made no sense to him.

Joe shrugged. "Well, moving on, we now have to find the derivative - "

"Already done," both Ken and Izzy announced. The two boys glanced at their materials. Ken had nothing. Izzy had a pad of paper with a very long set of numbers and equations written down.

While Davis' eyes practically grew to the size of dinner plates when he saw Izzy's pad, Ken only nodded. "You used the method with h?"

Izzy shrugged. "I just wanted to see if I could do all the algebra." He noticed Davis' stare. "Okay Davis, what I did was I used this form, which I plugged the function into. Then I simplified, from this," he pointed to a very long mathematical segment, "to this." He motioned somewhere across the paper.

Davis narrowed his eyes. "It looks more like you... complicatified it..." Davis was becoming more and more confused by the minute. It felt like his head would explode any moment.

Joe shrugged. "Well, algebra aside, we find the derivative to be _f_ prime of _t_ to be two _t_ plus four." He wrote the function down. "So all we need now is the point t, where we plug it in to find - "

Davis could take it no more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he leapt up from his seat. He jumped up, grabbed the whiteboard eraser from Joe, and erratically erased the entire board, before running out the room, still screaming.

While Izzy and Joe stared in blank shock, Ken sighed, standing up, and he left to find Davis and douse him with some very cold water.


	20. Fun with Ramune

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own Ramune.

A/N: Well, I had an experience with Ramune a couple years ago and thought I would write something about it. Plus Davis needed a fic. Anyway, for those who do not know what Ramune is, it's a Japanese soda drink that's sealed by a marble. To open it, you have this plastic opener thing that you use to press down on the marble, which opens the drink and pushes the marble down into the bottle, where it sits on this certain area... I'm bad at explaining things. For a picture, here's a site (with some interesting info on how to take the marble out, but you really don't need to do that...) at 

Let the fun begin!

------------

Fun with Ramune

SPLASH!

"Not again!" Davis groaned as he ran out to the kitchen, where he knew Veemon was. Dashing away from the sanctuary of his room, he came down the hall and skidded to a halt as he saw the mess. A fizzy soda dripped from some of the walls, and it covered the entire table. The remains of a glass bottle lay on top, broken into a multitude of sharp pieces. In the midst of it all sat a soaking wet Veemon, who grinned sheepishly when Davis gave him a pointed look.

"Sorry Davis! I was trying to open it," Veemon explained.

Davis sighed, and picked Veemon up off the table. He grimaced slightly at the stickiness of the drying soda, and with Veemon in tow, walked over to the sink. "Dude, how many times do I tell you? You can't open any bottle of soda by Vee-Headbutting it!" He carefully deposited his partner into the thankfully empty sink, and turned on some warm water.

After putting a bottle of soap into the sink for Veemon to use, Davis resignedly grabbed a towel and strode over to the table to wipe up the mess. "Come on Veemon, why'd you Vee-Headbutt it anyway?"

"Well, I couldn't open it!"

Davis had to stop at that as he pushed the broken glass off the table into a garbage can. "I guess you have a point," he finally admitted. "I probably would have thrown the bottle at the wall or somethin'..." He picked up the cap of the bottle and winced when he saw it was the metal kind with sharp edges. "Ouch. Man, I hate these bottles..."

As he continued to clean up the mess, Davis suddenly thought of something. If Veemon couldn't open those certain types of bottles without getting hurt, then maybe there was a bottle design that didn't involve twisting anything, and only required a push...

That was it!

"Veemon, I have a drink you can open!" Davis grinned, as he dropped the sopping wet towel on the counter and strode over to the fridge. He opened it, barely able to hold in his excitement as he retrieved a Ramune bottle.

Veemon, popping his head up from the sink, blinked at the bottle. "I've seen those before. What is it?"

"It's called Ramune! It's a really good soda," Davis exclaimed, as he took the bottle and came back to the table. He carefully found a seat (one with no traces of soda left), and sat himself down. "It's sealed with a marble instead of a normal cap, so you use this plastic thing to open it! It's a lot easier than what you were trying to open earlier!"

Veemon perked up at this. "No Vee-Headbutting?"

"No Vee-Headbutting."

Veemon hopped out of the sink, turning the water off and grabbing a dry towel. He wrapped it around himself and sat down to watch.

Davis grabbed the plastic opener, and carefully set it to rest over the marble that sealed the bottle. Putting the bottle securely stead on the table, he held the Ramune firmly as he placed his palm on the opener. He grit his teeth slightly, and pressed down.

At once bubbles inside the drink rapidly rose to the top, but Davis kept his hand down. He grinned at Veemon. "All done, it's open!"

Veemon blinked. "What happened to the marble?"

Davis sighed as he tried to show Veemon that the marble had been pushed down into the bottle. "See, the marble's sitting in the bottle now, look - " He took his hand off to try and let Veemon see.

Without the hand to sop the bubble flow, the soda proceeded to bubble up, out of the bottle, and all over the table Davis had just cleaned up.

Davis groaned. "Agh, I let go..." he sighed resignedly, as he watched the soda fizzle out.

"Maybe it's easier to Vee-Headbutt it?"

"...Forget I even tried..."


	21. Rapper Izzy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor anything else that really doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Since I don't listen to rap music, I had to guess and make due with what I had heard in the past. I guess I'm with Izzy on that. Aside from that, not much else but a few notes - Ayumi Hamasaki is a popular singer in Japan, and she's sung a lot of stuff, like anime theme songs (Inu Yasha for example). Finally, there are references to Izzy's girlfriend, who was met way back in the anecdote, "Izzy's Relationship". Once again, she was not described... and because of the existence of a girlfriend, this story does not promote Izzy x Digidestined... (but for all those who like to pair Izzy with Digidestined, he's young! He's only thirteen/fourteen! He's short! Okay, we all love him nonetheless...)

* * *

Rapper Izzy

"Truth."

"Izzy, you always say truth!"

"Is there any problem with that?"

"Yes," Tai leaned back and glared lightheartedly at his red haired friend. "And thus, we will only let you say Dare."

Izzy tugged the sleeve of his uniform jacket uncomfortably. "Why did I decide to hang out with you during lunch today?"

Personally, Izzy felt like there was much more he could have been doing at that moment... like working on that new program or researching for his science project. But Tai had demanded that the Digidestined who were currently at school together had to come to an empty classroom for a quick meeting during lunch.

The meeting had lasted roughly two minutes, and had now degenerated into a Truth or Dare session.

So far, he had successfully managed to evade every ridiculous question thrown at him by Tai (and Matt every now and then, and Sora just wasn't that mean...), and had managed to get revenge back at Tai earlier by having him sing some Ayumi Hamasaki at the top of his lungs. Izzy had felt very little remorse when one of the teachers poked his head into the classroom to find out what all the ruckus was.

It seemed that Tai was unwilling to let that one slide, and was set on embarrassing Izzy.

"So say 'Dare' Izzy," Tai grinned, trying to cajole Izzy into accepting his fate.

"No." Izzy was quite content to rebel against Tai's requests.

"Say it, Izzy."

"It."

Tai groaned. "Come on!"

"No."

Izzy surreptitiously cast a glance over at the clock. He could see there were only five minutes left in lunch before the four absolutely had to leave so as not to be late for class. All he had to do was not give into Tai's demands until time was up.

Just about then, Matt and Sora, who had been patiently watching, decided to side with Tai. "Come on Izzy, just this one!" Matt requested as he grinned. Sora nodded in agreement.

Tai's expression grew determined. "Yeah, and if you don't, I'll lock you in the room and won't let you out until after school." He held up a pair of keys to prove his point.

Izzy gulped. Not only did Tai look serious, but Matt looked almost ready to join him. Plus, Sora did not look ready to save Izzy if Tai did carry out his threat. And Izzy certainly recognized the keys – one had the official school insignia on it.

"F-fine. Dare," Izzy finally stuttered out.

Tai grinned. "Good Izzy," he commented smoothly, "I dare you to rap about your girlfriend."

Izzy turned bright red. "H-how - "

"It was getting obvious," Sora smiled apologetically, speaking gently.

With a grimace, Izzy decided he would have to completely wing it. He straightened up, took a deep breath, and attempted to rap. "I met her in computer club when it was really hazy, I didn't know what happened and I thought I had gone crazy, later on I tripped and accidentally hit her... face-y? I felt very bad and so I um... gave her a daisy? Then along came someone whose name I think was Casey..."

Izzy had no idea what else to say, so he quickly ended it. Badly.

"Who turned into a spider, and sat down beside her, and frightened my girlfriend away?"

Tai, Matt, and Sora all stared, before bursting out into laughter. "Man, Izzy, that was classic!" Tai exclaimed in between breaths.

Izzy scrunched his face together in embarrassment. "Most of it wasn't even true..."

"Well that just makes it final," Matt grinned. "No record deal for you."

"Good."


	22. Fire! Fire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Wha ha ha! Pyro's Unite! Okay, I'm not a Pyro, I'm actually more afraid of fire than someone who likes to burn things. But half of my friends are pyros, so I guess I've been influenced by them. Anyway, this is a random idea that came to me... and... I guess that's all I can say. After writing this though, I have a new Digi story idea... and after reading it, you can probably guess. Let me know if you think writing a story based off of this adventure would be nice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fire! Fire!

In times of desperation, one does things they might not ordinarily do, like the absolutely amazing goal Tai had made during a championship soccer game when the game was tied, leading to his team's victory. Unfortunately for Tai, his times of desperation came relatively often.

For one, there was a school thug who quite literally terrorized everyone at school. He'd lately take to bullying Izzy, which of course angered everyone else. And the jerk had just forced his way onto the soccer team.

Tai had just had a soccer practice with this boy a day earlier. Needless to say, not only was the person exceptionally arrogant and mean to the team, but frankly, the boy couldn't even play.

Tai was certainly desperate. He also wanted to avenge Izzy.

Which led to the situation he and Agumon were currently in.

"Tai, are you sure about this?" Agumon asked as the two snuck around the silent halls of the building.

"Yes," Tai answered determinedly. "All we have to do is prank this guy until he leaves the soccer team."

Tai thought he was being reasonable. After all, h wasn't trying to hurt the other student. Just a few harmless pranks, like maybe an omelet sitting on top of the guy's stuff... or course that in itself could incriminate Tai because he was the only person on the soccer team who could make omelets. But anyway, his point was that he was being relatively nice.

Carefully, Tai peeked around a corner, and quickly edged around it. Agumon followed his example, watching closely. Tai soon reached a door, and beckoning quietly, he opened it.

Tai entered the room, waiting until Agumon had entered before closing the door and switching on the lights. Then the two glanced around the small room, sighing simultaneously. They certainly had their work cut out for them.

The room (more like janitor's closet) was filled with books, clothes, snacks, and other random extraneous objects. Tai crossed his arms, wondering what he should do. He knew the room was like the treasure hoard of the thug, where he kept all of his stolen booty and his own stuff. Tai was determined to put a stop to the terrorizing of the local monstrous boy, and he knew that the "hoard" was the best place to start.

He let his book bag drop to the floor, glancing about the room for a brief moment before also dropping down to rustle through the bag. He very quickly pulled out some cans of multi-colored silly string and a roll of crepe paper – thing that certainly never hung around his book bag, normally.

Agumon blinked as Tai handed him a silly string can. He gave Tai a slightly disapproving look, just as Tai picked up another can.

Tai returned with a plaintive, pleading glance. "Come on, you said you could help! And don't worry about the silly string, it's not too hard to clean." He then uncapped his can, shook it, and let loose a long burst of silly string which floated for a moment before settling across the small storage space.

At that he turned to Agumon expectantly. Agumon sighed and pulled the cap off his can. He shook it, and also let fly a burst of silly string.

Unfortunately, he also caught a whiff of the canned scent. Before either Tai or Agumon realized what had happened...

"AAACHOOOOOOOOO!"

A large blast of flame flew from Agumon's mouth as he sneezed, setting silly string and a few other objects alight. Tai's eyes widened as he remarked with his own outburst.

"AAAAAGH!"

Thinking quickly, a skill gained through years of soccer, Tai wrenched open the door and ran out, grabbing a fire extinguisher conveniently sitting right outside. He returned to the growing blaze, and working quickly, sprayed the entire room in an attempt to put out the fire.

The moment the blaze had been extinguished, Tai returned the fire extinguisher and surveyed the damage. Various items had black edges, others were overall crispy, and everything was soaked. He winced, then turned to Agumon, who had picked up all the cans and packed them away, and was now holding Tai's book bag. "I'm guessing now would be a good time to go?" Tai said.

Agumon grinned apologetically and nodded.

And with that, the two ran away from the scene of the crime as fast as was humanly possible.


	23. Yolei's Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... but surprisingly, I do own Davis' idea. Please read to discover what that idea was.

A/N: This was partially inspired by an actual event - the attack of a crow - and also by Hawkmon's image song "Ai no Kishi", or "Knight of Love". Mostly the title gave inspiration. Also, the fact that I am such a Kenyako supporter (although I will admit, I think Kensuke is kinda cute)... so here is a VERY Kenyako little tidbit.

* * *

Yolei's Knight

Yolei couldn't believe what had just happened. Five minutes earlier, she and the other five younger Digidestined (plus partners) had been happily picnicking in the Digiworld. Then, in that time span, Davis had realized he had a soccer practice, and had rushed off with Veemon to the nearest Digiport. Then a group of Gizamon had come by and begged Cody to teach them kendo, and he had obliged, leaving with them towards their village. Finally, Andromon had shown up, and both TK and Kari had run off to have a nostalgic talk with him. As all the remaining digimon had followed their partners, this left only Ken and herself at the original picnic spot, plus two somewhat surprised digimon.

Ken seemed to be in the same state of mind as she was. "That was... sudden," he commented, seemingly averting his gaze to one of the trees at the nearby forest.

Yolei nodded dazedly. She numbly reached for a cookie out of the basket, missing it several times. Ken finally grabbed her hand gently and guided it to the basket.

Yolei felt her cheeks go warm as she managed to take a cookie. "Thanks, Ken," she mumbled, as she tried to ignore the urge to both whack herself over the head, and also gaze dreamily into Ken's eyes. Despite the fact that she saw him so often, there was still the slightest trace of Ken-fangirl left in her.

Actually, maybe that was the reason it had come back.

She absently took a bite out of her cookie, barely registering the sugar in it. She didn't know what to think. The fact that only she, Ken, Hawkmon, and Wormmon were present complicated things. She didn't know why, but the situation felt awkward.

In the slight silence, a loud caw sounded from the side. Perking up a bit, the now small group turned toward the forest, where the sound had come from.

Suddenly, a large black bundle of feathers shot out from the undergrowth, shrieking loudly and making a large racket. It flew around in the air various times, before settling on flying in circles above the small picnic group.

Hawkmon blinked. "I think that is a Crowmon," he stated. Yolei agreed completely. The new digimon looked like a very large crow.

Then Crowmon let out another loud caw, before coming down to rest on the picnic cloth. Yolei and Ken just stared, wondering what kind of digimon Crowmon was. Chances were, it was just like an ordinary crow back in the Real World, only Crowmon was many times bigger...

Without warning, Crowmon suddenly knocked the cookie out of Yolei's hand, grabbing it with his beak. Ignoring Yolei's cry of distress, he then proceeded to grab the entire basket in his claws. The bird, with a caw of triumph, then flew off back into the woods.

Hawkmon and Veemon were right behind it. "Don't worry! We'll get the food back!" Wormmon shouted as he jumped away to the woods.

"Yes! Yolei, your knight shall rescue the cookies! And the other one shall watch over you in my absence!" Hawkmon added, flying away after Wormmon into the forest.

There was a brief pause. "The other one?" Ken asked helplessly.

Yolei could only sit and wonder some more as to how everything had come to happen. She was now alone with Ken, minus most of the picnic supplies. "Um..."

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Then Ken, who happened to have one last cookie, carefully broke it in half and handed one of the pieces to Yolei. "Compensation for your lost cookie," he answered at Yolei's slightly quizzical glance.

Yolei took the cookie piece, but didn't place it into her mouth. She was too busy smiling while gazing into Ken's eyes. He gazed back, and Yolei caught a hint of a blush on his face. She felt herself begin to turn red as well, without realizing that she was beginning to lean forward. She did however notice that his face was coming closer, and he looked so serene, so happy, because she was there. She barely felt him also lean forward, but she could feel his warmth emanating from his face, he gentle breath. They were so close...

And then the bubbles of a massive herd of bored Botamon hit them.

Twenty feet away in the forest, four Digidestined, six partners, and a group of digimon (consisting of Crowmon, Andromon, and many Gizamon) all simultaneously sweatdropped and smacked their foreheads. "Abort mission, troops," Davis droned in a disappointed sigh as he watched the Botamon playfully assault Yolei and Ken.

TK shook his head. "I knew we shouldn't have tried this by Primary Village."


	24. The Digi Inquisition

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own Monty Python references.

A/N: This really has nothing to do with the Spansih Inquisition from Monty Python, I just found that the title worked best for it - plus, there are a lot of references anyway. I've also realized that I could have made this into an entire story, because there was some backstory to this addition. For just a little bit of background information, three thousand yen is around thirty dollars. Story wise, Kari _is_ an accomplice, she's the one who gave Davis the key, told them about the tea, and got her mom out of the house. Matt is also aware that everything is going on (though he believes it's a bit extreme). Any surprises about Ken... well, he's the only character I could see who would actually do what he did. He's a detective as an adult, and besides, since he was the Digimon Emperor, if he's all right with it, it's probably possible for him to take on the same persona. (And he's not being evil either!) Read and enjoy!

* * *

The Digi Inquisition

"I hope this plan works. If all goes well, then this mystery is solved and we can end that problem with Blossomon," Ken muttered, fidgeting in his red cloak. "Davis, is the cloak really necessary? I slightly understand me, but you and TK...?"

"We have to be official," Davis answered stalwartly, crossing his arms, also wearing a large red cloak. "And why not be official by being like an Inquisition?"

TK sighed, fingering the hem of his own cloak. "You've watched that British show too many times." Then he glanced around the corner, being the lookout for the group. "All right, Kari's lured her mom to the mall. They're heading for the elevator now."

"Got all the equipment Davis?"

"Yup. And you're interrogating."

"They're in the elevator and gone! We've got an hour!" TK reported quickly.

Davis grinned. "All right! Let's get on with this mission! Go!"

With that, the three boys rushed out from their corner, Davis with a key in hand. He quickly unlocked a door, and the three burst into the apartment, seizing a completely shocked Tai as they went. Ignoring his plea for help, TK and Ken held the older boy down on a kitchen chair while Davis tied him to it with a jump rope.

"Hey! What gives?" Tai asked indignantly as he struggled to free himself.

"NOBODY EXPECTS THE DIGI INQUISITION!" Davis crowed triumphantly at his handiwork as the three stepped back. TK groaned and left to go close the door, while Ken elbowed Davis in the side. Davis grimaced and putting his hand in a cloak pocket, turned on a tape recorder.

"Anyway," Ken started, as TK got the door closed and began turning off lights, "You are the prime suspect in this mystery. You will comply without question, and you will speak the truth."

Tai just stared at Ken after hearing the harsh commanding tone from the younger boy. "Wha – Ken? Where's the real Ken?" Then he glared at TK, who was busy closing the blinds. "TK! I'm telling both Kari and your brother!"

"They already know," TK replied nonchalantly as he returned from his task. The apartment was now extremely dark.

"WHAT?"

Davis quickly turned on a flashlight and shone it into Tai's eyes, eliciting an "OW!" from him.

Ken donned sunglasses and stared straight into Tai's eyes. To Tai, especially with the cloak, he looked vaguely Digimon Emperor-ish. "Are you doing this just to scare me?" Tai asked, with a slightly cold voice.

Ken ignored Tai's comment, even though it was true. "Where were you two days ago at five PM?"

"None of your business!"

Ken glanced at TK, who promptly retrieved a large sofa cushion and whacked Tai with it.

"OW! I don't remember!" Tai received another whack. He glared at Ken, struggling against his bonds. "Okay, I was in the Digiworld!"

Ken stayed emotionless. "Specify. Your unwillingness to answer has already disproved your innocence."

"I was in Toy Town."

"Witnesses have already confirmed there were no humans there that day," Ken answered. In the background, TK left for the kitchen, taking a small packet of powder with him. "Please answer truthfully."

"I – I – I wasn't in Crescent Village if that's what you're talking about."

"You do not lie well," Ken replied harshly. "We ask you to confess to your crime now else you suffer from the traditional green tea TK is making."

Tai visibly paled. He had no idea (except for his sister, if she really was an accomplice in the interrogation) how they had found the one thing he couldn't stand. Beef jerky shakes and mango meatloaf he could stand, but for some reason he could never stomach traditional green tea.

"Please make the correct choice. There are worse things we can do besides green tea. We can steal your pants, get you the attention of rabid fan girls, give you a hair cut, you know the deal."

Tai grimaced, scowled, and finally burst out, "Fine! Yes, it was me who threw the pie in Blossomon's face! I didn't know he was allergic to cream!"

"And?"

"...And I lit that pudding on fire too."

Ken shook his head. "I knew you had pyro tendencies, but pudding?" He then called out to TK, before turning back to Tai. "You owe an apology to Blossomon, as well as at least three thousand yen to pay for bodily damage. You should also give Matt a replacement pudding. It was a gift from someone." With that, Ken motioned to Davis, who snapped off the flashlight. Then they began walking towards Tai's room, where TK had the computer on and was readying a Digiport.

"Blossomon was really gonna' to sue us, huh," Tai mumbled. Then he realized that the boys were leaving. "Hey! Aren't you gonna' let me go?" he struggled in his chair again.

"No," came Ken's answer. "Davis didn't tie you tightly, you can free yourself easily. One last comment: NEVER eat copious amounts of those American pixie sticks again. Especially around pies or pudding."

Then the computer flashed, and the three boys were gone.


	25. Blair Mimi Project?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I own the park though, because it's my idea, and I can set people wherever I want to, depending on how I create them.

A/N: Let's just say that Mimi and her friends in America are making a movie for a film festival. They decided to make it a horror film. And Mimi gets to play the part of the screaming girl. Although she has toughened up a lot in the past few years, she is still the prime candidate for something like this.

So she's filming at night by herself with Palmon in the middle of a park (I was thinking like a huge forest place with lots of trees, bushes, and hiking trails, kind of like a wildlife reserve or something, not Central Park though I think it's nice). And thus this story begins...

* * *

Blair Mimi Project?

She ran as quickly as she could, panting as she held her flashlight in front of her. The darkness of the night made it difficult for her to see as she sprinted through the forest, running from some approaching foe.

Then she tripped over a large tree root.

"OOF!"

Mimi winced. More like some non-existent foe.

She grimaced as she stood up, wiping dirt from herself. "I'm so glad these aren't my nice clothes," she mumbled to no one in particular, before calling out, "You didn't get that part on tape, did you Palmon?"

A familiar, green digimon popped up out of the bushes, holding a camcorder that had just been stopped. "Well, yeah, I did. I guess we're not using that?"

Mimi shook her head as she retrieved her flashlight. "No... this is a scary movie we're trying to film, not a comedy." With a heavy sigh, she sat down on the tree root she had just tripped over. "I'm starting to wonder why I volunteered to play this part for the movie."

Palmon came up to Mimi. "Well, this film festival is important to you, right? You're doing great Mimi, just don't give up!"

With a smile, Mimi began trekking back to her starting place. "Thanks Palmon. Now I'm just happy that I know what it's like to run away from monsters."

Palmon laughed as she also placed herself back in her own starting position.

"All right Mimi. Lights... Camera... Action!" Palmon called.

Mimi began running, trying to act while thinking up some way to make everything as scary as possible. Somehow, all of her experience watching scary movies and running from evil rampant digimon wasn't helping her. Rather, it made her more numb to the situation.

Suddenly, she found her foot caught on something, and as a result ended up tripping over the same root she had fallen over earlier.

"OOMPH!"

Inwardly grumbling, she panted and spit some dirt out of her mouth. "YUCK!" she shouted, wiping some more from her eyes, face, hair, and so on. After waiting a moment to choose the appropriate words, she said the only thing that could explain her mood. "This royally sucks."

Then an idea came to her. She had to keep the footage scary somehow...

Lifting herself from the ground, she glanced behind her. There was nothing.

She shrugged. _Oh well..._ she thought.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

Mimi stood and tried running again, but knowing Palmon was close by, she instead stopped and turned to the side. Large tree.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

She turned again. A stump.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A bush.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A low branch with wet leaves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A mushroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A confused looking Palmon still holding the recording camera.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Are you all right Mimi?" Palmon asked with a concerned look on her face, worried that her partner had gone insane.

"Never better!" Mimi answered in an extremely high pitched voice.

Then suddenly, the beams of multiple flashlights shone very close to them. Mimi turned and gaped at the figures. "Park rangers?" she whispered in shock.

Then it hit them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Mimi and Palmon as they began running as quickly as they could away from the park rangers.

"See, I told you I heard someone screaming!" one of the rangers told the others.

Mimi and Palmon, who had hidden behind a tree, winced simultaneously. "How do we get out of this, Palmon?" Mimi whispered, watching as the rangers began searching for them.

"Like this," Palmon grinned. "Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the park rangers as they ran from the giant punching cactus holding a pink haired girl in one glove.

Mimi caught eye contact with Togemon, and they both voiced the decision:

"Let's never do this again."


	26. Really Fresh Fish

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I never have. If I did though... oh the posibilities... I own the idea of the group division in opinions on fish though.

A/N: As a note, the last time I was in a fish market, I was not only in another country, but I was also about six years old. So I really don't know what it's like in one, and I'm half going by vague memories and TV images. This little story was partially inspired by a comment Gatomon and Kari make about going to the fish market during 02 ("The Good, the Bad, and the Digi" episode... and is has to be TK who's snoring...) Finally, there's the group division that I mention. I'll leave the members of each group to you to decide.

* * *

Really Fresh Fish

Holding her partner to her chest tightly, Kari cautiously leaned forward to carefully examine one of the hanging fish. She wrinkled her nose at the stench that arose from it, and trying not to upset the owner, moved to another stall.

Gatomon had wrinkled her own nose. "That one's been here for days."

"Yeah. I know you want a really fresh one," Kari commented.

Wandering through the fish market, with the scent of salty, dead fish all around, personally Kari would have preferred a nice stroll on the beach. But Gatomon absolutely loved fish, and Kari had promised her partner that they would come to the market today. Plus, the idea of fresh fish roasted over a stove was enough to make her come... as long as her mom didn't cook the meal.

There was also the fact that when the Digidestined traveled in the Digiworld, they almost always ate freshly caught fish. Of the first eight, the ones who had traveled the most, the group had been divided into two by the end of everything: those who were so tired of it that they wouldn't touch fish again, and those who always had a strange craving for it. Kari happened to be of the latter group.

It also meant that the latter group became very picky when it came to the quality of the fish.

"Fresh fish! Caught this morning!" she heard faintly. Turning towards it, they quickly came across the stall where a man was happily shouting while displaying various kinds of fish.

Kari glanced down to grin at Gatomon. "This sounds good. Should we look at it?"

"Yeah!"

Together, the two approached the stall. Apart from the fishy smell, the fish were indeed very fresh. Gatomon breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent with a dreamy gaze on her face.

Smiling, Kari leaned forward to choose one of the fish. Then suddenly, a strange voice on her right called over in a raspy tone, "No! If you want fresh, come to my stall!"

The stall owner groaned and glared at the owner of the booth next to him. "Will you stop that! It's annoying everyone!"

The other owner, an old witch of a woman, cackled. "But it is true! My fish are not even dead yet!"

Kari and Gatomon glanced at each other, and carefully inched away from the elder lady.

The original stall owner glowered. "Just because your son likes to catch live fish and you sell them for him - "

"Ah dearies! Would you like a fish?" the woman leered, leaning towards Kari and Gatomon.

The two glanced at each other, slightly surprised that the woman had partially addressed Gatomon. Kari felt more comfortable buying from the first store owner, but Gatomon's eyes had slowly moved over to the tank next to the old woman which was full of live, swimming fish.

Kari checked Gatomon's widened eyes and almost watering mouth. Sighing, she set Gatomon on the ground. "You look for a couple fish from there," she whispered to the digimon, "And I'll get one from here."

With a whoop of glee, Gatomon bounced off to gaze into the tank.

Kari sighed and pointed at one of the hanging fish at the current stall. "I'd like that one, please."

While the man took the fish down and wrapped it in brown paper, Kari turned to watch her partner, who bounded beside the tank like a very excited kitten. To the casual passerby, Gatomon was nothing more than a somewhat strange, hyper cat. Those who knew better just knew that the digimon loved fish.

After paying the man and giving him a somewhat apologetic look, Kari went to the next stall, crouching down to Gatomon's level. "Chosen one yet?" she asked.

Gatomon pointed to a very large fish, to which Kari nodded and motioned for the old woman to take it for them. The woman churtled softly before shoving her wrinkled hand into the tank and the mass of live fish. She dug in her hand for a moment, then pulled out the flapping fish by the tail.

Then the woman slammed the fish against a large wooden block. Kari's eyes widened and she picked up Gatomon, staring. The woman ignored her and continued to whack the fish against the block. After a few moments, the woman held up the fish and eyed it closely. With a "Tut, tut", she laid it flat across the block and leaned backwards to pick up a frying pan. Both Kari and Gatomon jumped as the woman whammed the pan over the fish.

Then the woman began serenely wrapping up the fish, ignoring the stares of all nearby people. Slowly, feeling disturbed, Kari pulled out some money to pay.

There seemed to be a sort of scuffle inside the tank, and without warning, there was a kind of explosion. Fish flew out, many smacking the old woman in the head. The woman shrieked and clawed at her face; Kari froze, unsure of the right action to take; and Gatomon jumped forward, claws outstretched.

Pieces of fish fell to the ground as Gatomon slashed here and there, until the last attacking fish fell back into the tank. The owl woman sighed, finding a handkerchief to wipe her face. "Thank you dearies, for your help quelling the fish rebellion. I'll let you have the leftovers." She accepted the yen from Kari.

"No thank you, but you can keep the change," Kari said quickly, taking the wrapped fish and Gatomon, and speed walking away.


	27. Rolling Down Hills

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

A/N: Been a while huh? Anyway, this story is not really humorous - it's more just a kind of regular event that might happen at any time. This collection was after all, originally meant for random, relatively normal and believable events that happened with the Digi group. It's just that most of the stories have come out fairly humorous.

This was actually based off of something that actually happened. It really is just completely normal, compared with some of the other ones...

I also want to make a clarification regarding the Digi Inquisition chapter. I hope I didn't offend any one about the tea. I actually drink a lot of green tea and like it quite a bit. Obviously, Tai does not.

Okay, enough of me talking.

* * *

Rolling Down Hills

Most of the time, Ken trusted all of Davis' plans. As outrageous as they could be, they tended to be based upon good judgment and thus worked out well. Sometimes though, it was only through Ken's gift of logic that Davis escaped any harm due to his ideas.

At the moment, walking across a huge green field, he had no idea what Davis was thinking... but if it had anything to do with fire, Ken would be out immediately.

Davis led the still somewhat confused Ken, plus Wormmon and Veemon, who were equally confused, up to the end of the field, straight up to the top of a mini hill that the filed led to. Then he turned to grin proudly down over the huge expanse of green.

Finally, with an exasperated sigh, Ken asked, "Davis, what exactly is it that you dragged us here for?"

Davis' grin only grew wider. "Well Ken, have you ever rolled down a hill before?"

A distant memory played itself in Ken's mind, one from a time many years earlier. He smiled in remembrance as he looked to Davis. "Once," he answered, "A really long time ago."

Davis crossed his arms and gave Ken a challenging look. "I think someone needs to roll down hills more often."

Ken had to smile back as he retorted, "I think someone needs to start or they won't catch up!"

With that, Ken threw himself down the hill, letting his momentum and the decline of the hill take over. He barely heard Davis' cry of indignation as he rolled down, just feeling instead carefree and lighthearted, without any worries or concerns about the world.

The dizziness caught up to him the moment his rolling began to slow. When he had come to a stop, he sat up and held his head for a bit, watching in amusement as Davis, followed by Veemon and Wormmon, came down the hill as well. However, he found himself unable to move as the three came rolling directly into him.

"OOF!"

Ken just laughed, gently pushing Davis off and retrieving a wobbling Wormmon. As he sat holding his partner, Davis sat up quickly and playfully whacked his shoulder. "Thanks for waiting," he commented as Veemon crawled into his lap.

Ken shrugged. "It's just been so long since I've really done anything like this..."

Davis jumped to his feet, hugging Veemon to his chest. "Race you back to the top," he countered, starting up.

"Hey!"

Ken won of course, as he was the Rocket, but they still had a good laugh as they came up to the top. Within moments, the two humans and two digimon were rolling back down, whooping and shouting with excitement.

Davis' idea had been a good one; Ken couldn't remember having had such a fun time in his life for a while. Over and over, he found himself running up to the top of the hill, only to roll back down. Occasionally, he would pass by one of the others going either up or down, but the only emotion in him, Davis, Wormmon, and Veemon was childish excitement and happiness.

Quickly, he came back to the top, and moving off to one side so as not to roll into anyone else, he hit the ground and started down. He let the exhilaration of the moment take over, as he let his momentum speed him up... but then he felt something wet and squishy instead of the pure, clean grass.

However, Ken was going too quickly to stop. In resignation, he decided to enjoy the rest of the trip down, and smiled inwardly as his body continued to roll.

The moment he had slowed enough at the bottom of the hill, he sat up and surveyed what he had just rolled down. There was now a long brown track of mud that had been invisible under the grass until pressure, or Ken, had pushed down on it. In response, Ken glanced at himself and winced slightly.

His whitish grey clothes were now a murky shade of brown, coated in mud. Every now and then, strips of green came up, the grass of the hill. Ken reached up and felt his hair – it was equally muddy, with grass sticking out everywhere and making interesting highlights.

Davis, followed by Wormmon and Veemon, ran over and eyed his mud covered friend. "Man, sorry 'bout that. You're really coated."

Ken however, smiled. No matter that he was now rather dirty – in fact, it was a nice feeling, to have had much fun and have something that showed it. "It's okay Davis," he answered, "I'll just jump in a lake later. Thanks for this entire rolling down hills thing though, I really like it." Then he grinned almost uncharacteristically. "The mud is worth it."


End file.
